


Pictures

by NicoandBianca



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Travel Reporters, F/M, Legends, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoandBianca/pseuds/NicoandBianca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about the good and bad pictures in Nico’s life, from Will, the angel who took all the pain away to Percy Jackson who was the case of his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

Pictures show places in time that can never be replaced, even if you want them to. The problem about Nico di Angelo is that these pictures haunt his life. They remind him of all the terrible memories in his life, the memories that never stop his mind from spinning.

The taunting pictures of Percy Jackson kissing him with the background of the Taj Mahal were haunting him and every time he tired to burn the pictures they always reappeared in the weirdest places. Hazel says its fate, Jason says he’s just imagining things and that he should stick with Will since he’s Nico’s boyfriend.

The thing is Nico thought he finally was over Percy Jackson, but the pictures were a sign that he wasn’t.

This story is about the good and bad pictures in Nico’s life, from Will, the angel who took all the pain away to Percy Jackson who was the case of his pain.

 

**

 The story starts in a rainy day in India only 20 miles away from the Taj Mahal. Percy and Nico were huddled in a small hut while the rain was pouring vigorously on the wood ceiling. Percy and Nico were sitting down in an awkward silence, scribbling down random notes for ‘Traveler Magazine’.

 Percy and Nico were both Travel Reporters for Traveler Magazine; the only problem about them in India was that they barely knew each other and they were stuck together in place they didn’t speak the language and only had each other to keep each other company. And Nico was exactly someone who made friends easily, not that he wanted to have a lot of friends, and he especially didn’t want Percy Jackson to be his friend.

 All Nico knew about Percy Jackson was that he was 22 just like him and can be amazingly oblivious at times, Nico knew nothing more, not where he’s from, not what college he went to, not even his middle name, and that’s how Nico wanted it to be. Nico knew nothing about him and he was fine with that.

 The Taj Mahal was something Nico always wanted to see with someone he loved and cared about, legend has it that if you kiss someone at sunset you will be in love with that person forever and that person will never leave you.

 Never in the world would Nico ever want to be visiting the Taj Mahal for the first time with Percy Jackson, making a travel report about how religious and beautiful the surroundings of the Taj Mahal are. No, he wanted it to be with a loved one, but it was either go do a report about the Taj Mahal with Percy Jackson or take a permanent vacation at ‘Traveler’ Magazine, and he didn’t want to get fired so he picked sacrificing his dream of going there with someone he loved.

 In the future Nico would debate if this trip was both a blessing and a dream come true or a curse, something he wished had never happened.

 Percy taps at his notepad with his pen “We should go now, I want to make it to the Taj Mahal before the tourist come, their like rats making babies” Percy says, sitting up from the weak bed that was made out of bamboo and had only one thin cover above the bed frame.

 Nico frowns at Percy “That’s an idiotic idea Percy, it’s pouring outside, I’m already as cold as people can get, there is no way in hell you’ll get me outside in the pouring rain.”

 Percy sighs, after only having Nico for company Nico was sure that Percy knew how stubborn he could be. “Come on Nico, it’s not like it’s a monsoon, the rain’s clearing up fast and well be able to make it to our hotel before visiting the Taj Mahal, so we won’t have to be stuck in this terrible hut, that’s starting to leak water from the ceiling”

 “Well whose fault is that? Telling the taxi driver to take the long route instead of the short route so we won’t get taken by robbers” Nico say irritated, Percy was making their trip worse, first making the taxi driver take the long route, then offending the taxi driver enough for him to throw them into the street of an old village as well as their luggage. Luckily Nico was polite enough to ask for shelter from the pouring rain and enough to be able to get fresh clothes for both him and Percy.

 “Well I’m sorry for trying to keep you safe, but we should go it’s already 10 PM and I don’t want to be stuck here another day”

 “Fine” Nico mumbles.

 It took only around a minute for Percy to get another cab and somehow fit their entire luggage into the small taxi.

 

**

The cab ride to their hotel was both silent and awkward and Nico rather be in a shark tank than be alone with Percy Jackson, all swished together that Nico could hear Percy’s heartbeat.

 Percy and Nico couldn’t speak or understand the cab drivers language so they had absolutely no idea what the hell the cab driver was saying until he glared at them and gave them pointed looks in disgust, the guy thought they were dating.

 For Percy apparently this wasn’t a big problem or embarrassment but Nico thought of it as completely insulting and soon jumped away from Percy and spread apart from him the farthest he can go, which was only 1 inch.

 “Just keep your eye’s on the road, you have no business in judging us, even if were not dating it’s very unkind to think we are when were not” Nico says, glaring at the cab driver.

 The cab driver soon turned away and didn’t say a thing and when they finally got to the hotel at 12:30 and when the cab driver asked for a tip Nico just spit on a window explaining how there was no way in hell he was ever going to tip that jerk.

 As the cab drove away Nico looks up at the hotel and his jaw drops, the hotel was like some Indian Palace with beautiful vast pillars that were sort of in a zigzag shape, with so many balconies that Nico could round it up to a thousand beautiful balconies, the hotel was something Nico really admired it had so many architecture that Nico was sure Annabeth Chase, his friend from high school would have squealed so loud, the white marble stoning was amazing and it seemed like it must have taken months to finish just _one_ design on the top of the hat shaped top; for the hotel to finish it.

 “Wow, I guess the magazine went all out on getting us a nice hotel since they knew both of us didn’t want to come here, me because I have no interest in anything in India and you because  . . . well I don’t know why you didn’t want to come here, but maybe because or the terrible taxi drivers, but we have that in New York too . . .”

 Nico ignores Percy’s last comment and soon rolls his suitcase into the lobby, which was filled with Indian style couches. Which are couches that have designs cut out of the board and you basically sit on pillows.

 Nico makes his way to the front desk with Percy only slightly behind him.

 “Hey I’m here to check in, me and my colleague work for ‘Traveler’s Magazine’ and we were told they got us a reservation here” Nico says to the front desk girl who was staring blankly at Percy for a while, but instead of giving him a lovely dovey stare like the rest she gave him a glare, that would make Nico’s glares look like a baby rabbit compared to her glare.

 Nico took a good look at the girl, she had black hair that wasn’t flowing but in a long braid, her eyes were almost black but had a little touch of dark brown, she looked nothing like someone from India.

 “I didn’t know you worked here Zoe, I would’ve asked Traveler to reserve us at another hotel” Percy mutters.

 ‘Zoe’ glares at Percy again but decides to say nothing, she then types on the computer in front of her and then frowns.

 “That’s odd” Zoe says frowning at the computer and starts typing again “It’s seems like Traveler reserved you guys not the regular room they do to everyone of their reporters, they reserved the penthouse, it hasn’t been used since we suspended them from this hotel when the hotel room ended up a mess, with things shattered on the floor and the smell of sex everywhere”

 Percy snickers “How would you know that?”

 Zoe breaks; she slammed her hands on the table and shouts “You fuckin idiot! Just get your crap out of my face and don’t mess with anyone who works at the hotel, and if you don’t I’ll make sure Artemis does something about you” she threatens, and it seemed to work perfectly, Percy leaves to the waiting area leaving Nico alone with Zoe. 

 Nico sighs “You’re a total lifesaver, and I worship you for being able to get Percy Jackson to shut up, I’ve been stuck with him for only 1 day and I’m already exhausted”

 Zoe smiles sweetly and hands Nico the key to the room “Lucky for you the penthouse is huge so you won’t have to be squeezed in a small space with that monster”

 “I have to say it was pretty awkward, the farthest I could get away from Percy was 1 inch in the cab”

 Zoe laughs nicely and tells Nico he’s probably really tired and they’ll be able to talk later.

 Nico makes his way to the elevator with Percy behind him, probably not wanting to be close to Zoe ever again.

 They wait until the last level to come in complete silence and are met with large white doors.

 They swing the doors open and Nico soon feels like he’s back home, the penthouse was the size of his dad’s first level in their house, which meant the place was huge.

 “Call the bed!!” Percy says dropping his entire luggage running towards bedroom with Nico running behind him, starting to catch him.

 There was no way in hell Nico was going to sleep on the couch while there was a king size bed in the hotel room.

 They jump on the bed at the same time and start to push each other off the bed “This is insane!” Percy cries in outrage “Were both adults, why don’t we just share the bed?”

 Nico groans but nods his head “As long as you don’t kick me” And with that they fall asleep.

 

**

 

Percy didn’t kick Nico, what he did was drool in Nico’s hair and ended up spooning him.

 It was cute how Nico started stuttering but it wasn’t cute when Nico kicked Percy in the stomach while he was laughing on the floor.

 Nico was really something new, something different. Yes he was amazingly stubborn and tended to pull people away but Percy still wanted to get close to Nico, one way or another.

 Unlike Nico, Percy knew everything about Nico di Angelo, that he’s orgianally from Venice, Italy, that he went to a military school with his sister Bianca, that his dad is one of the richest guy’s in the US, that Nico went to Columbia for college even though he was accepted to his dad’s old college.

 Nico was someone different, someone unique and that’s why Percy wanted to know everything about him, he was special.

 And plus the guy was practically adorable and Percy would laugh whenever he acted like it, the dark clothes and glares were just an act because Percy knew that Nico was never like this before Bianca, Nico was pulling people way from him intentionally.

 

***

 Nico was breath taken.

 The Taj Mahal was so beautiful in person, the tall turrets looked like the tall towers in Medieval Castle’s and at the top were the most beautiful balcony where you can see probably 100 miles of distance and the main part of the Taj Mahal was like a white Hagia Sophia Mosque that was currently in Istanbul, Turkey.

Nico at that moment was in the garden area, that was a field of green grass and tall pointy trees that looked like garden nome hats.

 Nico jots down notes about the architecture of the Taj Mahal, snaps a few picture for Hazel and Frank and starts to think of a nice hook for the beginning of the article when Percy calls him over.

 Percy was dressed in is regular outfit which was just a blue t shirt and jeans, Percy was waving Nico over to a small courtyard that had one bench in the middle of it.

 Percy was sitting down on the bench with his notepad on his thigh, tapping his feet rapidly telling Nico that Percy was nervous about something.

 Nico sits down next to Percy on the bench and for the first time notices how handsome Percy really was.

 His green eyes weren’t the color of forest green but the color of the sea green that Nico saw whenever Hazel and Frank dragged him to a secret lake they found when they were freshman’s in high school. Percy’s hair was a something like a midnight black and in the sun it almost looked blue, he’s hair was shaggy but not to shaggy that Nico couldn’t see Percy’s eyes, of course Nico would’ve been a fool if he hadn’t noticed Percy’s swimmer’s body before. But somehow at that very moment something inside of Nico’s mind became awake and started thinking of only Percy Jackson.

 Nico tells himself to stop thing about Percy and surprisingly he does “Did you know that the Taj Mahal was made as a tomb for the leaders wife?”

 Percy chuckles a little and looks straight in Nico’s eye’s “Of course _you_ would know crappy history facts about this place”

 “They’re not crappy, they’re valuable information” Nico says putting his head down, trying to hide his embarrassment.

 Percy chuckles again and puts on hand on Nico’s shoulder, making Nico look up in his deep sea green eye’s “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s cute how you know this kind of stuff”

 At that moment everything was still, their was something inside in Nico’s mind to lean up and kiss Percy, and Nico who had never be a romantic like Hazel or Frank had no idea if he should actually let that urge over take him, or ignore it.

 Percy and Nico were just staring at each other, Percy’s face with a slight smile but Nico’s face was expressionless.

 But that small smile on Percy’s face was powerful enough for Nico to lean forward and kiss Percy softly.

 Well . . . at first it was softly but a couple seconds later Percy started kiss back in a fast and destructive way.

 Every single touch got Nico wanting more, the way there kiss met each other and how they somehow evened each others out was amazing, there was nothing Nico wanted more than to have kiss Percy for eternity, but sadly it slowly came to end.

 Percy and Nico were panting loudly with there foreheads together and then someone clapped.

 They look up to see a fat Indian guy wearing basic beach clothes, he had an instant photo camera around his neck and he was clapping vigorously at them.

 And with a thick Indian accent he says in English “That’s very romantic, ohh and here are the pictures I took” he finishes, taking old time pictures out of his picture bag and giving them to Nico and Percy.

 "Pictures?” Nico says confused “We didn’t ask for you to take picture’s of us”

 Just something I do for local couples” And with that he was gone.

 Nico shakes his head and looks down at the pictures the man took.

 It was a perfect sight, Nico and Percy were kissing like they have been kissing each other for ages, the only problem was the picture was taken at sunset.

 Nico stared at Percy and mentally thought _Oh no_.

 Nico kissed Percy at sunset and if the legend is really true then he was so screwed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't any solangelo in this chapter but next chapter is going to be nothing but solangelo and maybe a few mentions of percy but thats it, so all and all what do u think?


End file.
